1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the display, arrangement and rotation of products such as those packaged in bottles, jars, cans, and boxes, and more particularly to an improved product display, arrangement and rotation system and method in which products displayed on a display shelf or in a display carton can easily be aligned to conveniently position the products manually near the front edge of the shelves or boxes for improved visual exposure and effortless selection by consumers.
2. Description of Related Art
Retail stores relying on the consumers to serve themselves have recognized the importance of displaying products near the front edge of display shelves or display cartons so that the products can be readily seen by consumers and easily reached by the consumers. Customers typically remove products from the front of a display shelf or display carton, and products remaining toward the rear of display shelves or cartons are often difficult to see or to reach.
The prior art provides some examples of automated or semi-automated shelf display alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,438 to applicant Close describes a product alignment apparatus and method using row dividers which support a product above a display surface, and a pull device which engages the rearmost product container in a row and permits a user to pull all containers forward in a row.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,386 to applicant Close describes a product alignment apparatus and method where product containers include elevation features to permit a pull device to be placed below the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,151 to applicant Close describes a product alignment apparatus and method where slide rails are positioned alongside the bottom portions of product containers, typically under a rounded bottom edge portion of the container.